


Real...what is it?  (Velveteen Rabbit, much?)

by Momtrash70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtrash70/pseuds/Momtrash70
Summary: Dean post s15.03Song inspired...just a vision, an outline...feel free to use as prompt :)here is the song:https://youtu.be/CwZ_uQiLe30
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Real...what is it?  (Velveteen Rabbit, much?)

Dean spent the next few days, weeks…hours? In a stupor…not only had Cas LEFT but he had gone “radio silent”. Meaning he either wouldn’t respond to his prayers…or couldn’t  
He stumbled a little in the Den, after a bit too much whisky and a weird hankering for old Merle Haggard songs.  
Songs from old cowboys…who never could have what they wanted…needed…  
Always on the road, on safari, on walkabout…whatever they called it. It still sucked. Cas was gone and he didn’t know which side was up.  
So he punched in what he thought was willie nelson, and got Lukas instead…and this song.  
~  
"Don’t lose your mind….don’t let your thoughts control you  
I tell myself this all the time  
Cuz you’re not Real…"

He has flashbacks of the first moment he actually saw Cas  
Sparks flying  
Wings spreading  
A Holy Creature… too good for the likes of him  
Besides…Angels weren’t REAL? Were they?

"Don’t lose control  
I speak it like a mantra  
Like lightning before thunder…  
You’re not Real…Your’re not REAL…"

Oh crap, like that wasn’t a fucking blade to the Heart  
Of course, the song would have to bring his “training” into it  
Fucking song…fucking Karma…whatever…

…and don’t even get me started on the Lightning & Thunder part

(Dean has memories of Castiel’s Highs & Lows, Purgatory, crazy, meg (jealous much) last night on Earth...All of which he was party to…if for no other reason than that the Angel Trusted him…)  
Once upon a time  
It wasn’t REAL

Something is niggling at the back of his head as the music builds  
A time when there was a story…about being REAL…and it means …  
Being LOVED…

"And when the World comes crashing down  
My Heart becomes my Saviour   
I am hiding in it’s arms  
Cuz you’re not Real"

The Apocalpse… he had stayed  
So many times  
They both had reached across time and space

To save one another

"Don’t lose your Soul  
Don’t waste your time with people  
I don’t’ care who looks at me  
Or what they say….Cuz they’re not Real  
They’re not REAL…."

Dean felt the resolve in that statement  
Real meant LOVE  
And Cas  
Was REAL  
And THEY were too

~ ~  
"Work Hard for Life  
Don’t act like you deserve it  
Thought you Know it to be True  
The World you know  
Can End on You..."

He had asked Cas   
When Chuck showed his true cards  
What was real

Cas had said   
We ARE

"Don’t lose your mind…."

Here's the song  
https://youtu.be/CwZ_uQiLe30


End file.
